A Trip to the Barbershop
by MatchboxZen
Summary: very short continuance of 'Pariah of Misfits'. You don't really have to read it first in order to get this one, but it might help.


Disclaimer: Yes, I own the X-Men and everything they are involved with. I also, happen to own NASA, the CIA, the FBI and the Russian Mafia. 

A/N: Damn, I woulda thought more people woulda liked my Long December story. So, I'm advertising it here. If you haven't read it, READ IT NOW! Otherwise, please continue.

****

To The Barbershop

By: MatchboxZen

Rogue was walking down the street, hand-in-hand with her fiancée, Remy Lebeau. She had finally gotten control over her powers a while ago. After she acquired her super strength and flight ability, she pursued her goal to control her power. When she had achieved it, Remy had proposed. Today, they were going to the barbershop. 

In Remy's family, the man is supposed to cut his hair as a sacrifice to the future wife. It was supposed to symbolize giving up everything for love. It also symbolizes doing anything for love. They entered Rogue's choice of barbershops. The barber was just setting up for his first customer. He cut quickly and efficiently. Exactly like a pro. Rogue watched at his style and grace with the scissors.

"There, hows that look?" he asked with a slight southern accent.

Rogue looked Remy over. "Perfect." She said to the barber.

Remy glanced at the person that just chopped off his precious hair. He noted that he had a southern accent and his hair was almost the exact color as Rogue's. Or it looked like that. There's much more white in it.

"Would ya like to have it washed?"

"Sure." Rogue shrugged.

As he lathered Remy's hair up, he began light conversation.

"So, you kids married?" he noted the rings.

"Not yet. The wedding's next month." Rogue replied.

"Ah, so gettin the groom all prepped and ready for it, huh?"

"That's for sure."

They both laughed. When they stopped, the pausing silence became quite uncomfortable and neither could think of any way to put it to a halt. Then, an idea came to Rogue's mind.

"Would you like to come to the wedding?" She asked excitedly.

"Naw, it's okay. I don't want ya ta waste a seat on an old geezer like myself."

"No, we would really appreciate you coming. Remy's hair wouldn't be as beautiful as it is without you." Rogue insisted.

He pondered about it for a while and at the same time, rinsing out the suds. "Maybe."

"Well, it's a start. Anyway, we'll send you an invitation when we have a set date."

"Alright. Gee, you're awful persistent. My ex-wife was like that."

"Really?" Rogue's bottom lip quivered. "What was she like?"

He sighed and looked as though he was going deep into his mind to find some old locked up memories.

"When I married her, she was outgoing, full of life and fun. But after we had our first daughter, Lucy, she became a totally different person. She didn't want a kid, she just wanted to continue having fun. She did all these things to our kid. Most I don't know, but some, I do. I certainly hope she's okay, now."

"Where is your daughter?" Rogue asked tentatively.

"I honestly don't know. Someone took her from me shortly after I left my wife."

There was a tear in his eye, that he wiped off his sleeve and continued conditioning.

"I searched far and wide for anyone who would want my baby girl, but in the end, it was hopeless. And I gave up."

Rogue, too, was on the verge of tears. To think, this wonderful man has suffered so much. She didn't think she should go through with her once masterful plan.

As Remy's hair was drying, the barber was cleaning up the hair and throwing it away. Rogue was debating within herself about telling him or not. One part of her said:

*He deserves to know the truth.*

The other part said:

*Don't give him more pain than you've already caused him.*

She opted for the second one. He shouldn't be burdened with his daughter, a full grown woman about to be married and with special powers. Not just any power. One that destroys lives. One that tore his marriage apart.

No, she couldn't cause him any more pain.

When Remy's hair was dried, she thanked him and paid. 

As they were leaving, Rogue asked, "To whom should we send the invitation out to?"

But she already knew the answer.

"Just make it out to Jimmy Sugarbaker, hun."

"Alright, now you have a nice day."

"You too."

After she left, Rogue felt a sense of completeness. Something she hadn't felt in a long time.

But what she didn't know was what that old barber had said after she left.

~*~

He smiled after she walked off.

"That's my Lucy." 

And he cleaned up and prepared for his next customer today.

A/N: I just made up all that crap about the hair cutting thing. I just wanted it to all happen there. Besides, I'm sorry for the awkwardness of it all. When I originally wrote it out, it was only a page long. I tried to extend it a bit.


End file.
